A Very Unique Day
by fujikawaii10346
Summary: A very unique day in the lives of the Hyotei regulars. Originally a request fic from Feyren-senpai, but it went WAY off track, and it turned into this. I might do another one, that's more related to the actual request, but for now please deal. BETA'D!


Hi everyone! Well, this was a request/Christmas present fic for Feyren-senpai... Hehe! Well, I think that the title(A Very Unique Day, if I'm not mistaken.) is pretty self explanatory.

THANK YOU Cyanide-senpai(SilverCyanide) for beta-ing this story!!!!!!

Warnings: OOC-ness... Umm... Un-funny-ness...

Pairings: Umm... I don't really know about this one... Most likely (implied)Dirty Pair, Silver Pair, and either Adorable Pair or Sweet Pair... Or even an OC may pop up randomly! I don't really know! Oh, and HiyoKiri! I usually **hate ** that pairing, but I just felt like including it.

Disclaimer: Jirou: Fuji-senpai doesn't own the anime, which by the way is called The Prince of Tennis, which I am from. That belongs to Takeshi Konomi-sama.

Me: You're like... almost 4 years older than me.

Jirou: Whatever.

* * *

**~Oshitari Yuushi~**

"What Atobe?"

_"Ore-sama wants to hold a meeting. Pass this message onto Shishido_,_" _an over-confident voice said over the phone.

"But, Atobe-" Oshitari was about to continue, but was cut off by Atobaka hanging up. "Fine, whatever."

~Later~

~Phone call...~

Oshitari wiped his glasses, took a dppe breath, and dialed the number. He waited after a couple of rings, finally, he picked up.

"Hey Yuushi! I'm so glad you called!" The read head jumped up in glee, almost falling out of his chair.

He sighed, "I'm sorry, I can't come tonight. Atobe's making me go to a meeting..."

The acrobat pouted, "Aww! But I'll get bored!."

"I'm sorry, but I don't have a choice. He said it was urgent."

"Oh, well... You better come over tomorrow, and tell him off for me."

"I can make it tomorrow, but I can't tell him off. I can flip him off behind his back with Shishido."

Gakuto smirked, "Even better! Okay, have fun!"

Oshitari smiled, "Bye," he said before he hung up, and started heading over to Atobe's house.

**~Mukahi Gakuto~**

Bored. That is what Gakuto Mukahi is. He was bored. Very bored. He and Yuushi were supposed to go somewhere, but he had to cancel because he an the other Hyotei Semes were having a meeting for some reason. He wanted to burn off some energy, which was usually burned off through tennis, or other ahem, fun activities with Yuushi, but... He couldn't!

Gaku-chan thought and thought until he came up the perfect solution. He was going to have a party! He guessed that even though it was a Saturday night, his friends would be free because the people who usually kept them occupied were busy. So he called them up one by one, and after a few calls, and orders to give the maids, everything was set.

Here's the thing about Gaku-chan. His house may not be as extravagant as Atobe's house, but he does have a few things that Atobe doesn't. Like for example, while Atobe had a wine cellar he definitely _did not_ have a _soundproof_ basement alongside it.

**~Shishido Ryou~**

"Okay, Shishido-san."

"I told you not to call me that."

"Okay... Ryou, bye."

"Bye," Ryou Shishido hung up. He just cancelled plans with his boyfriend, the oh, so adorable Chotarou Ootori, because he had to go to a meeting. Damn Atobe better have something good planned.

**~Ootori Chotarou~ **

Gakuto twirled his hair around his finger as he lay on the leather sofa, socked feet in the air, and attempt to persuade his cowering kouhai (Lol,I stole it from your suggestions senpai!), "Chou-kun! Get over here! I'm planning a party!"

"O-Okay Mukahi-san," he managed to reply.

"Be here in an hour."

"Sure..." he hesitated, fidgeting a bit where he was sitting.

The read head almost jumped up with glee again, "bye!"

Chotarou Ootori was supposed to be going to the park with this boyfriend. Unfortunately, they had to cancel. Now he was going to a party at Mukahi's house. This was not going to turn out well. Last time, they all ended up professing their love to pieces of fruit and vodka. It was not very pretty.

_He sighed, _"Let's hope it isn't as bad as last time..." said pretty boy muttered as he was getting ready to head over to his senpai's house.

After about an hour, the other ukes arrived. They all went straight to the basement, like Gakuto told them to. Once they got down there, they were greeted by a very excited Gakuto, and a bar, fully stocked with various drinks not intended for the consumption of humans under the age of 20.

~A few hours later...~

After a few hours of drinking, and various other activities, the guys were playing a game of spin the bottle. Their options were to either kiss, or make the other person take a shot, and since they would never even think of cheating on their respective others, the latter was chosen more often than not. The outcome? 4 drunk, hot, delusional tennis players. That may be funny as hell to watch, but not to them. Especially if you had to walk home. Alone.

**~Wakashi Hiyoshi~**

"I understand. I'll see you next weekend."

"I'm sorry Hiyo-chan, but your buchou Atobaka called me. I'm sorry!" Rikkai Dai's 8th grade ace apologized, again, to his totally understanding, but stoic boyfriend, Wakashi, Hiyoshi

"It's okay. If it's Atobe-buchou, it's probably important."

"Heh, thinking of other men, are you?" The older boy smirked as he said this, then tried to, and failed to hold back a snicker, when he heard the other boy stutter in a very un-Hiyoshi like way.

"N-No! Of course not! I-I was just saying that..." The mushroom stumbled over his words.

"It's okay, I was just kidding."

"Akaya!" He whined.

He smirked again. "Oopsie, I'm going under a tunnel. Breaking up... Reception going down..." And then he hung up.

"Akaya!" Hiyoshi shouted into the phone receiver.

~Akutagawa Jirou~

~3:35 the morning of Atobe's little section~

_'Hmm... Where am I? Oh, hey, that house looks familiar...' _Jirou Akutagawa was walking home. Yes, at 3:35am. Why?

~Flashback to 2:35~

_"Come on Jirou! Just one more!" Mukahi Gakuto was trying to persuade Jirou to drink another shot of rum, and being the type of guy he was, he just couldn't turn someone down. The blonde took the shot glass, and downed it._

_The Hyotei Ukes were having a little party in Gakuto's basement. They were having said party because their respective semes were having a little party of their own. It wasn't often that the ukes could let loose and do whatever they wanted, so they took advantage of the situation._

~3:00~

_After a while, Jirou, and the others who were there;_ _Gakuto, Ootori, and Hiyoshi, were thoroughly drunk._

_"Sorry you guys, but I have to go home..." Jirou said as he teetered up the stairs ._

_"Why?" Hiyoshi whined in a very un-Hiyoshi way"_

_"Yeah, Jirou!" Gakuto spoke up. "My parents aren't here, so they won't mind!"_

_"Yeah, but my parents will mind. Sorry, I've got to go. Let's do this again sometime," Jirou said as he staggered away._

Barely able to keep his balance any longer, Jirou made his way to the gate. He showed his I.D to the guards, and staggered his way to the front door. He took out his key, went in, then went to the foot of the marble steps. He made his way up the steps, hanging onto the railings for dear life to keep from tipping over the edge of a step, and falling to his freaking doom, but eventually, he made it all the way up. He wobbled over to the door of a room, opened the door, and stepped over to the side of the bed, took his shoes off, got under the sheets, and dozed off.

~8:15~

Jirou woke up. A little bit groggy, but sober. Definitely sober. He sat up, and looked down at the lump beside him, _'What the hell?' _He pulled the sheets, and held back a gasp, as the figure of a certain Keigo Atobe appeared under the sheets. The blonde looked around the room, and noticed that it wasn't his. _It was Atobe's._

He wouldn't try to sneak out, since the maids were awake, and there was no use anyways. By then, his parents would have noticed that he wasn't there, and if they knew he wasn't there, then what was the point? Jirou returned the sheets to their original positions on top of his narcissistic boyfriend, and got under them himself.

**~Taki(Who's name I barely even knew up till a few days ago...)~**

Taki was making out with Mizuki somewhere...

**~Atobe Keigo~**

~8:30am~

The man who called himself Ore-sama woke up. Yes, he woke up. He turned to lay on his side, only to be greeted by the sleeping face of his absolutely adorable, hot, amazing, cute (have I mentioned hot?) boyfriend, Jirou Akutagawa. He spent some time there, looking at Jirou. Then, he abruptly sat up, and tried to shake the other boy awake, "Jirou, Jirou, wake up. Ore-sama demands you to wake up!" But it was of no use. There was no chance of waking up a sleeping Jirou.

He sat there, thinking, then, an idea struck him, like a freaking bolt out of the blue! He bent down and gave the sleeping boy a quick peck on the lips. Well, that's what he wanted to do. Instead, as he was about to lift his head back up, he was pulled down. Something tugged at his shirt, and kept him hovering about an inch over the other boy. Suddenly, the supposedly sleeping boy crushed his own lips against Atobe's. He smirked inwardly at his success. Finally, he separated them, so they could get some much needed air.

"I thought you were asleep," Atobe said with a frown.

The blonde let out a grin. "Hehe! Guess I fooled you Keigo!"

Atobe's frown softened into a slight smile."What in the world are you doing here?"

It was Jirou's turn to frown."I have no idea... I think that I was going to my house, but I ended up here... Your house is pretty similar to my house, and I guess I just got them mixed up..." He trailed off, then tried not to shout. "My parents are going to ground me till I'm 40!"

Atobe wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist. "It's okay. No need for any frowns. Everything is okay..."

"Eh, that's what you say..." He pouted, and rested his head on the other boy's shoulder.

~Meeting... What happened?~

"Ore-sama is glad that you all came," Atobe greeted, gesturing to the people in the large living room. In case you were wondering, it was; Mizuki Hajime('bet you didn't think I was being serious did'ya?), Kirihara Akaya(If you thought that Hiyo-chan was the seme... Haven't you been paying attention? He was at the party!), Shishido Ryou, and Oshitari Yuushi.

"Get to the point Atobe, and it better be good," a very mad Shishido said.

"Of course it will be good. Now, as you all know, National Uke-day is next month, and I had the amazing idea of doing something special with the others."

"That's on February 21st. That's over a month away!" Ryou interjected, again.

"It will take about that much time to prepare it," Atobe said with a defiant look. The most of the people got questioning looks on their faces.

"What is it?" Oshitari asked.

"Ah, that is a beauty of it. Ore-sama was generous enough to get a friend of his to do something very special."

"What is it Atobe?" Ryou demanded.

"We will be writing a book."

"A what?" Kirihara and Shishido both said simultaneously.

"Did you not understand Ore-sama? A book. You will all be writing one or more chapters, and once you are done, you will give it to Ore-sama, who will then give it to his friend, who will in turn, publish it, and give you all copies."

The whole room(Minus Atobaka), was speechless. Even Aka-chan and Ryou-chan.

**~Kabaji(Usu...)~**

Kabaji was asleep... : )

* * *

I'm sorry! I'm so sorry that the little thingies ended so abruptly! I have a totally good explination! Actually, I have two!!!

1.) I'm FREAKING lazy.

2.) So you, the reader can make up your own endings!

Please choose your own choice. Please don't flame. I'm not that funny, and I wrote this for Feyren-senpai as a late christmas present. Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
